Inmortal
by Chunjie Wang
Summary: Mimi es una adolescente solitaria, hija de un pescador cuya madre murió en un accidente de coche. Ella descubre que no todo es tal como ella cree que es. Pronto su vida dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el que ella, una chica casi inexistente para sus amigos, pasará a ser el centro de atención en otro mundo que ella desconoce. En él se enamora por primera vez perdidamente.
1. Chapter 1

Bajo el cielo azul de Canadá

Creo que todos tenemos un destino que no podemos cambiar ni predecir. Es indignante saberlo y no poder hacer nada...aunque mi madre siempre me dijo que el destino era lo que uno quería que fuera desde un primer momento y que teníamos que esforzarnos para que ese destino sea el que tu quieres y amas.

Desde mi sitio puedo divisar desde lejos el frondoso y solitario bosque Caralle, siempre me ha llamado la atención, es tan grande y espeso que a veces me parece que estoy oliendo su olor. Solo he estado allí una vez desde que me trasladé a Dawson West. Con solo verlo me trae curiosidad, es como si me estuviera llamando, parece como si me describiera es tan solitario como yo...

-Mimi Wang ya has acabado la redacción?

-No...no, aún no.- Me he quedado contemplando la belleza de Caralle que no me he dado cuenta de que la mitad de la clase está vacía.

Las clases de literatura por la tarde son realmente aburridas, una hora de charla donde el profesor intenta explicarte como es el arte que utiliza como instrumento la palabra y la otra lo dedica para que hagamos una redacción de dos páginas sobre lo que hemos aprendido hoy , esta clase se me hace eterna, es como si no fuera a acabar nunca.

Sophie ya ha salido, dijo que me esperaría en la salida del instituto porque quería decirme algo, debe de ser sobre el baile que se organiza al final de mes. Ella va a ir con Pierre, deben de haberlo organizado meses antes o incluso puede ser antes de empezar el instituto por la manera que me lo dijeron. Es tan bonito ver a dos personas que se quieren.

-Bueno,¿ que tal ,ya le has dicho que si?¿ Qué vestido vas a llevar? Si aún no lo has elegido podemos ir juntas esta tarde a...

-No se de que me estas hablando Sophie.

-Qué! todavía no te lo ha pedido?

-¿El qué?¿Quién? Sophie de que me estás hablando, dímelo claro no te entiendo.

-No te has enterado? Todo el instituto está hablando del mismo tema, al parecer Mark Benning quiere que seas su compañera de baile.

Me lo temía. Supongo que me tendré que inventar otra excusa, no se bailar y nunca me ha gustado.

-No puedo, ya te lo dije me voy con mi padre a Silver Lake a desconectarme unos días.

-Vamos, a mí no me mientes, es otra de tus excusas para no bailar, sé que no sabes pero nunca lo has in tentado. Además este año es diferente te lo va a pedir el chico más guapo de Dawson West.

Pues a mí no me parece tan atractivo, no se por que todas las chicas estan locas por él. Es verdad que tiene un cuerpazo y mucho dinero, pero es un egoísta, creído y ligón. Desde que le conozco ha salido con siete chicas, no sé si tiene sentimientos la verdad es que no nos hemos dirigido la palabra. Solo nos hemos cruzado las miradas un par de veces.

Si es verdad lo que dicen por ahí, no se por que Mark este año se ha fijado en mí, no me gusta llamar la atención, paso desapercibida para la mayoría de la gente. Digan lo que digan no pienso ir a un baile y menos con Mark, me miraría todo el mundo y las chicas me harían esa mirada de asesina como si fuera la culpable de un crimen. Prefiero tumbarme en lo alto de Caralle bajo el cielo azul de Canadá.

Podría pasar toda la tarde hasta el anochecer viendo las nubes y sintiendo el suave viento rozando sobre mi cara, y ese olor a hierba fresca como si acabara de llover, escuchando el voloteo de los pájaros sobre mi cuerpo, con solo pensarlo siento paz y tranquilidad dentro de mí. Creo que es otra cosa que he heredado de mi madre, a ella también le encantaba pasar el tiempo a solas. Me acuerdo cuando me llevaba a la pequeña montaña que había detrás de mi antigua casa y allí pasábamos horas y horas contemplando la naturaleza, mi madre y yo comíamos tarta de manzana con miel las dos juntas, me abrazaba y me decía lo mucho que me quería y que era una niña especial. Es una de las pocas cosas que me acuerdo de mi madre, tenía tan solo tres años . Ella es la persona que me enseñó a amar la naturaleza. La añoro tanto...

-Mimiiii- Una mano grande y fuerte se me posó sobre mi hombro, era Mark. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa de Sophy.

-Qué tal guapa?- Típico de él, seguro que esa palabra se lo sabe en todos los idiomas.

-Hola Mark he visto tu video en inter...-

-Mimi estas libre esta tarde?-Desde aquí puedo sentir sonreír a Sophie, con esa cara estirada diciéndome sí con la mirada.

-Mmmm ...Qué quieres Mark?.

- Me preguntaba si ya tenías pareja para el baile de The last November. - Por primera vez y durante un segundo Mark me pareció atractivo. Con su cabello perfectamente cuidado acabados con unos rizos dorados y esos ojos color miel que cuando te mira no le puedes decir no a nada.

-Mark yo... sabes que no sé bailar y nunca lo he hecho.-

-No importa aún nos queda todo el mes por delante yo te puedo enseñar, bueno si quieres te puedo mandar un profesional del baile. -El problema no está en que no sé bailar si no en que yo no quiero bailar, sé que si hoy fuera otra chica del instituto de Dawson, cualquiera se moriría por ir al baile con Mark Benning y me extraña que él me elija a mí. Un chico tan popular como él debería ir con Aurora, presumida, coqueta, sexy y conocida en todo Dawson por las fiestas que organiza. Yo sin embargo soy una chica más bien solitaria, hija de un honrado pescador a la que no le van las fiestas y es una "rara" para la mayoría porque tiene unos gustos anormales y diferentes de los demás. No deben juzgar a una persona que ni siquiera le ha dirigido la palabra. Acepto que mi manera de vestir no es igual a los demás, desde pequeña me ha gustado mucho vestirme con ropa de chico y las chicas me llamaban marimacho, poco a poco lo he ido perdiendo pero sigue gustando me los colores oscuros y desgastados, creo que es una mezcla de rock y grunge.

- Mark, puedes ir con la chica que tu quieres y me eliges a mí. No te entiendo - Quería que me diera una razón.

- Venga Mimi, Mark quiere ir contigo y ya está. No tiene por qué darte explicaciones, a que si Mark - Si no estoy delante no podría decir que esa voz era de Sophie, es lo más odio de ella cuando ve a Mark cambi a de persona. Es como si no lo conociera, su voz grave y macho se vuelve en aguda y cariñosa, sé que le gusta pero de verdad es para tanto?.

- En verdad ya te lo quería preguntar el año pasado pero Brandon se me adelantó. Me pareces una chica guapa y misteriosa, sé que los demás no piensan lo mismo pero créeme eres realmente guapa, no sé por qué me resultas tan atractiva, quizás es porque eres la única chica que no se muere al verme y me siento más yo mismo - Todo lo que esta diciendo es verdad o me está mintiendo para que vaya al baile con él.

- He quedado con mi padre para ir a Silver Lake, para pasar unos días en la cabaña que tenemos allí, este año no voy a ir al baile - Esta vez no es una excusa, le prometí a mi padre que iría con él a pescar. Mi padre cierra su pequeña tienda de artículos de pesca para desconectarse unos días del trabajo y yo le dije que le haría compañía, tampoco me desagrada puesto que Silver Lake es uno de los lagos más grandes y profundos de Canadá. Mi padre le compró a mi madre una cabaña en frente del lago, se lo regaló porque sabía que a ella le gustaba aquellos sitios tranquilos donde se escucha los susurros de los árboles.

Mark aún no se daba por vencido del bolsillo sacó un bolígrafo, me cogió la mano derecha y sobre la palma de mi mano apuntó su número de teléfono.

- Si cambias de idea, llámame. - Me miró por última vez y se subió a su descapotable negro. Alrededor del coche había un grupo de chicas que me miraba fijamente y luego me dí cuenta que no solo eran ellas solas sino que en total había unos veinte o treinta que nos había seguido para ver como Mark me pedía que fuera con él al baile. No quiero imaginarme como será mi día en el instituto a partir de mañana, la rara y solitaria Mimi pasará a ser la popular del instituto no sé cómo pasaré desapercibida mañana.

- Por qué no le has dicho que sí, piensa Mimi pasarás a ser la chica más respetada y amada de todo el insti, serás la reina, serás... -

- Déjalo Sophie, no quiero ser nadie. -Es frustrante con solo pensar que me observen cada uno de mis movimientos me trae dolor de cabeza. Llamar la atención no es lo mío.

"Eres misteriosa..." a que se refería, soy misteriosa? En qué sentido? Debe de haberle afectado la separación de sus padres, el Mark de hoy era totalmente diferente a las otras veces. Donde está su acento de superioridad, su orgullo y egoísmo. No lo entiendo.

Mi casa está al otro lado de Dawson, unos veinte minutosa caminando, para alguna gente es demasiado trabajo caminar todos los día veinte minutos para llegar al instituto o a casa pero para mí es lo que más me gusta. Me gusta pasear mientras escucho música o simplemente ver el alrededor. Dawson es un pueblo donde todo es verde. Es muy diferente a donde vivía hace dos años. Si tuviera que describirlo con los colores diría que Texas es amarillo y marrón y Dawson verde y azul.

Si digo la verdad me identifico más con el clima de Dawson, me encanta este sitio es maravilloso, ojalá mi madre este aquí, le habría encantado.

- Papá, ya estoy aquí - A mi padre le encanta la cocina. Cada vez que vuelvo a casa me da una sorpresa. Quiero saber lo que me ha hecho hoy para merendar.

- Papá? Dónde estás ? - No me contesta. Iré a la cocina a ver.

- Cof, cof ,cof... -Al parecer hoy no merendamos.

- Hola cariño, intenté hacerte la tarta de manzana con miel que tanto te gusta pero ... ya ves el resultado.

-Oooh, papá no hacía falta, también me gusta tu pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada de manzana - Al ver a mi padre con la cara negra de los restos de ceniza del horno, no pude evitar de soltar una sonrisa.

- Bueno, pues tomaremos tostadas. Que tal te ha ido en el instituto? Haber cuando me traes a un chico guapo -Mi padre es un hombre grande y fuerte, a su lado me siento protegida. Si algún día me gustase un chico espero que pueda sustituir a mi padre. Quiero alguien que me quiera por lo que soy y me haga reir todos los días. Es mucho pedir.

- Bastante bien, Mark me ha pedido que sea su compañera de baile. - Yo y mi padre nos lo contamos todo, somos como padres y mejores amigos a la vez. Me entiende, simplemente es perfecto.

- Y qué, vas a ir? - Me guiñó un ojo- Es ese chico hijo de un multimillonario irlandés? - Dijo mi padre con un tono divertido.

- Papá te dije que te acompañaría a Silver Lake. -

-Hija papá puede ir solo, diviértete, pasas demasiado tiempo sola, si quieres organizar alguna fiesta en casa no dudes...- Las tostadas de mi padre son las mejores- Mi casa está al lado del río, puede que sea antigua pero puedo decir que tengo una casa perfecta. Es pequeñita aunque sea de dos pisos, me gusta porque está aislada a los demás. Nunca daría una fiesta en mi preciosa casa cabaña, me lo derrumbarían.

-Estoy bien así papá, me gusta pasar el tiempo sola y charlar contigo, - Mi padre nunca me ha hablado de mi madre si no se lo insisto yo, y cada vez que le pregunto sobre ella se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, me gustaría saber un poco más a parte de que ha muerto en un accidente de coche pero evito preguntárselo porque tampoco sacaría nada. Debe de haber sido un golpe muy duro para mi padre por eso se dedicó a la pesca, es como si lo hiciera para huir de sus pensamientos.

-Quieres más?.- Dijo mi padre enseñándome dos tostadas grandes doradas

- No, ya basta. - Hace bastante frío -Papá crees que debería ir al baile?

- Hija haz lo que te diga el corazón, papá solo te dice que las chicas de tu edad le van mucho las fiestas y los chicos y a ti ...uff simplemente te pareces a tu madre. -Su mirada melancólica se dirigió a la ventada, No es la primera vez que dice que me parezco a mi madre por eso. -A veces pienso que es por mi culpa por la que estas tan aislada, porque te traje aquí en esta casa lejos de todos y he sido muy egoísta porque que a mí me guste estar pescar y no he pensado el bien para ti ...-

- No, has hecho muy bien papá esto es lo que a mí me gusta - Mi padre tiene que ir a abrir la pequeña tienda de artículos de pesca. Se encuentra a unos quince minutos andando, ahí pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, lo abrió después de muerte de mamá. Es un lugar para refugiarse de sus sentimientos, aunque haya pasado años desde la muerte de mi madre, mi padre aún no lo ha podido superar. Desde aquí le veo como se aleja poco a poco.

Me apetece salir a pasear un rato, me termino las tostadas y iré a Caralle, no hay exámenes cerca podré pasar una tarde entera en ese maravilloso bosque lleno de curiosidades que descubres una cosa nueva cada vez que lo visitas.

Me llevaré un poco de pan y queso para no pasar hambre, le dejaré un nota a mi padre avisándole de que volveré tarde.

De camino al bosque me pasé por la casa de Rose para devolverle los apuntes de historia que me apuntó. Rose, Nicole y Deen son mejores amigas no se separan ni en vacaciones, si ves a una de ellas las otras dos no deben andar muy lejos. Me llama la atención que vivan juntas sin sus padres, es verdad que tener dieciocho años uno se puede independizarse pero yo jamás me separaría de mi padre ahora mismo, y lo más raro es que durante el tiempo que he estado aquí no he visto ni una vez a sus padres ni siquiera de visita. Ellas dicen que sus padres trabajan en Australia y no pueden venir a verles por eso van ellas a visitarles de vacaciones. Pero por qué tienen que elegir un sitio tan lejos de su país natal para estudiar el bachiller?

Uff , por fin he llegado, la última vez que vine me pareció estar mas cerca. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Esto es ... maravilloso. Parece un lugar aislado del mundo en el que vivimos, aquí todo es vede y los árbloles son infinitamente altos y espesos. Es como si los humanos aún no lo hubiéramos descubierto y por eso es tan especial. Recuerdo que desde aquí, siguiendo esta fila de Abies Amabilis que miden entre treinta y cuarenta y cinco metros de altura llegabas a un prado de preciosas de violetas, donde me tumbaba para ver pasar las nubes, me sentía verdaderamente dentro de un cuento de hadas.

Me tumbé sobre la hierba fresca y me puse a observar las nubes que pasaban por encima de mí. Cada una de ellas tenían una forma diferente, como las personas cada uno de nosotros somos especiales y únicos. De pequeña, las chicas de mi clase me apartaban y me decían que soy un marimacho, que vaya a jugar con los chicos por mi manera de vestir. ¿Es que hay que juzgar a alguien por cómo se viste? Yo prefiero que me odien antes que ser una persona que no soy porque sé que no puedo caerles bien a todos, por lo menos no me arrepentiré de lo que hago porque desde un primer momento he sido yo misma.

Mark quiere que vaya con él al baile pero si el año pasado le planté a Brandon en medio de la pista del baile, ¿No tiene miedo de que haga lo mismo con él? La razón por la que me fui era simplemente porque no podía soportar tantas miradas fijas en mí y si este año bailo con Mark será mucho peor, ya no será solo esas miradas sino correrá peligro la privacidad de mi vida.

Craasshh! Algo un crujido muy fuerte sonó cerca de mí, me levanté sorprendida por el extraño ruido. Sentí un escalofrío, no es normal ese ruido en un bosque tan tranquilo. Me acerqué poco a poco para ver de dónde de venía el ruido, parecía venir de ese árbol grande cuyas hojas son rojizas.

Fui apartando poco a poco las plantas que me impedían el paso. Una gran rama grandísima yacía sobre el suelo, era como unos ocho metros de largo y un metro de ancho. No sé cómo pudo caerse porque una rama de tal dimensión no se habría roto ni aunque se hubiera estrellado una avioneta contra ella. Me acerqué más a ella para observarlo mejor y lo que vi era lo más curioso que he visto en mi vida, sobre el suelo había unas huellas humanas marcadas en el húmedo suelo del bosque canadiense, pero esas huellas se terminaron en dos pasos. Es como si hubiera volado o trepado al árbol.

Me agaché para ver las huellas, exactamente había tres de un hombre por la dimensión que tenía . ¿ Me estuvo persiguiendo alguien ? Por el camino tenía el presentimiento de de que me vigilaba algo, no puede deben ser mis imaginaciones. ¿Quién querrá perseguir a una chica que casi ni existe en este mundo? Sea lo que sea se ha esfumado de la nada…

-¡Buu!- Reconocería esa voz con los ojos cerrados pero qué hace él por aquí.

-¡Mark! me has asustado- Debe de ser broma, desde cuando viene él por esta zona, creía que a este lugar solo venía yo, como si fuera mío. De mi propiedad de Mimi y solo de Mimi, pero ya veo que no.

- Esa es mi intención –dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Pues lo has conseguido, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Estás solo?

-Sí, he salido a tomar el aire, me apetecía pasar un rato solo. Dime y tú, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me gusta pasar el tiempo al aire libre, suelo hacerlo a menudo.

Le miré a los ojos, no parecía tener ninguna intención. Puede que tengan mucho dinero pero creo que es difícil ser hijo de un magnate. Sus padres se acaban de divorciar y parece que Mark se ha tomado muy en serio la situación.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras hablábamos empezamos a caminar, no sé a dónde pero al parecer Mark conocía muy bien el sitio.

-Cuéntame háblame sobre ti, ¿Cómo es que te gusta tanto estar sola? ¿Sabes qué? Te hace interesante.

-Pues no creas, soy una chica muy simple, no me complico mucho la vida, Cuando estoy aquí tumbada sobre este bosque siento que el mundo es perfecto. Si mi madre estuviera aquí conmigo le habría encantado.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Murió en un accidente de coche.-suspiré, un silencio incómodo y una lágrima cayó sobre mi rostro, creo que no se dio cuenta-

-¿En un accidente de coche y ya está?

-Sí, eso es lo único que sé.- No puedo decir nada más porque estaría mintiendo.

-¿Y nunca has investigado?¿Es decir nunca te has pregunta..?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿vale? Cambiemos de asunto.

-Sí claro, lo siento, he sido un imbécil. Ven sígueme quiero enseñarte algo.

Le seguí, nos adentramos más en el bosque, cada vez la vegetación era mas espesa y impedía que la luz pasara, cada vez se hacía más oscuro. Aquello era tan bonito, no sé a dónde me quiere llevar Mark pero espero que valga la pena después de un camino tan largo.

Poco a poco se iba aclarando el bosque se iba aclarando otra vez, esta zona del bosque nunca he llegado a conocerla porque está muy lejos de mi casa y me da miedo llegar y no poder volver del cansancio.

Cada vez la vegetación era menos espesa, y desde lejos estaba viendo el reflejo del agua sobre las enormes rocas.

-¡Wow!, Mark esto es, es … precioso.

Enfrente de mí había un lago enorme con aguas cristalinas, desde el medio se levantaba una especie de casa flotante y a la orilla había una barca con el que supongo utiliza Mark para llegar hasta ella. La casa era enorme, hasta tenía su propio jardín, en el que había varias especies de orquídeas.

-¿Te gusta? Lo he mandado que lo construyan para mí, aquí es dónde vengo cuando no me apetece ver a nadie.

-Sí, me encanta, no sabía que tenías estos gustos. Últimamente pareces otra persona, no eres el Mark que yo conozco. Es como si otra alma estuviera en tu cuerpo. ¿Qué te ocurre Mark? En tu mirada veo tristeza.

-Mis padres se han separado, mi madre se fue de viaje a México y cuando volvió descubrió que mi padre le estaba engañando con otra chica, no es la primera vez que lo hace pero esta vez ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

-Desde pequeño crecí al lado mi madre, ella es la que se ha precupado por mí, por mis estudios, por mi futuro, ella me ha dado el cariño que mi padre nunca me dió. Él se pasaba todo el tiempo fuera, para una vez que venía discutía. El dinero le ha cegado los ojos, le odio. No puedo soportar el dolor que le ha hecho a mi madre, por eso intento cambiar para no ser como mi padre.

-No tienes que cambiar nada, solo tienes que ser tú mismo.

Me miró con esos ojos anaranjados y me pareció ver una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, este Mark es totalmente diferente al que creía conocer, puede que me haya equivocado al juzgarle porque hoy me ha demostrado que detrás de su egoísmo hay un gran corazón. Puede que actuaba tal para escapar de los problemas de su vida. Yo le devolví otra sonrisa. El cielo se había nublado rápidamente.

-Parece que va a llover, será mejor que vuelva a casa.

Un relámpago seguido de un trueno nos avisó de las primeras gotas de lluvia que cada vez caía con más fuerza.

-Está lloviendo mucho, será mejor que te lleve, tengo el coche debajo de ese árbol.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir sola.

-Hay mucho camino de aquí a tu casa y el cielo cada vez está más oscuro, no podrás ver bien, te mojarás y te refriarás.

Tenía razón, estaba demasiada cansada para volver a casa a pie, el camino era demasiado largo, y con esta lluvia no sé si llegaré. Si me quedo aquí de pie un segundo más me mojaré entera. Acepté.

-Vale.

Le seguí hasta el todoterreno que tenía aparcado debajo del árbol, una vez dentro me sentí refugiada.

-Esto es mucho mejor que volver caminando.

Sonó mi móvil, debe de ser mi padre.

-¿Si?

-Hija, dónde estás con la lluvia que hace allí fuera.

-Estoy…estoy en … enseguida vuelvo papá no te preocupes, estoy en el camino.

-Dónde estás, no puedes venir andando con la lluvia que hace, estás en el bosque, voy a recogerte.

-Papá llego en un cuarto de hora, confía en mí.

-Vale, un cuarto de hora.

Mark arrancó el todoterreno y fue bordeando el bosque hasta salir a la carretera. Legamos a mi casa un poco más del cuarto de hora, menos mal que Mark me llevó en su todoterreno si no, no habría podido llegar por la tormenta que hacía. En Dawson West las tormentas podían durar días, incluso semanas.

Mark me acompañó hasta el portal de mi casa.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Quieres entrar a tomar algo mientras se amaina un poco la tormenta?

-No gracias, tengo que volver, mi madre me estará esperando con la cena y no la quiero hacer esperar…Bueno pues…

No sabía que más decir, me daba miedo que me pidiera otra vez que vaya con él al baile por lo que intenté adentrar en mi casa lo más antes posible.

-Bueno gracias otra vez y si no tienes nada que decir voy a…

-¿Qué tal si mañana te invito a mi casa?

-¿A tu casa?

-Sí, a mi casa del lago.

No podía decirle que no después de que me llevara a casa en su todoterreno.

-Vale, claro. ¿A qué hora?

-A las seis te va bien.

-Genial.

-Pues pasaré a recogerte, no te olvides.

-Vale, hasta luego.

Cuando ví que se alejó con el todoterreno, entre a casa. Qué bien se está aquí, al otro lado de la puerta.

Mi padre me estaba esperando en el comedor con la cena en la mesa preparada, había dos platos de sopa sin tocar, que supongo estarán fríos.

-Ya he vuelto.

-Creía que no ibas a volver, ¿Dónde has estado hija? Me has tenido preocupada.

-Lo siento papá, pero de dejé una nota.

-Lo sé pero tú nunca vuelves tan tarde, ¿Es ese tal Mark con quién has estado?

-No, he ido al bosque a tomar el aire y nos hemos cruzado.

-Bueno, cenemos algo antes, supongo que tendrás mucha hambre. La sopa se ha enfriado, lo calentaré un poco.

Entre tantas cosas ya me había olvidado del hambre. Subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación para secarme el pelo y cambiarme la ropa.

Mi habitación es grande e iluminada, al principio eran dos habitaciones pequeñas y oscuras, mi padre decidió dormir en la planta baja y unimos estas dos habitaciones en una para mí. Es la parte que más me gusta de la casa porque sus enormes ventanas dejan penetrar suficiente luz. De noche puedo ver la luna desde mi cama y todas las mañanas me despierta la luz del amanecer.

Me dirigí hacia el armario, cogí una toalla seca y me fui al tocador. Mientras me secaba el pelo no pude evitar mirar la foto de mi madre.

La foto en blanco mostraba a una chica joven de unos veinte años sentada sobre una rama de un árbol bastante alto, llevaba una corona de flores sobre su largo cabello largo y ondulado, era realmente bella. Su sonrisa mostraba la felicidad que sentía. Llevaba un vestido con un lazo enorme en el pecho, el vestido parecía de los años ochenta, es como si mi madre estuviera en esa época. Sobre la esquina derecha ponía el nombre, Celina Dankworth. Me gustaría saber quién tomó esa foto; papá dijo que no fue él porque esa foto se hizo antes de que se conocieran.


	3. Chapter 3

Me miré al espejo, no tenía ningún parecido en ella salvo en los ojos y el cabello, mi pelo es castaño oscuro y ligeramente ondulado como ella. No sé de qué color tenía sus ojos porque la foto estaba hecha en blanco y negro, pero papá dice que son los mismos, verde intenso y como las verdes hojas de un Abedul de las Canoas.

El frío del amanecer me despertó. La tormenta ya se ha calmado. Puedo oír piar a los pájaros. Debe de ser muy pronto aún porque el cielo aún está oscuro.

Me levanté y miré la hora, son las seis y media. Es muy pronto para empezar el día, mi padre debe de estar durmiendo aún. No le quiero despertar porque por las noches se acuesta bastante tarde.

Saldré a dar un paseo. Me puse los pantalones, un jersey y cogí la chaqueta de mi padre porque aguanta bien el frío.

Me encanta sentir el aire fresco que deja las tormentas, su olor a limpio y puro me dejan ganas de más. Todo está más vivo y colorido, es como si pasaras un trapo sobre tu viejo espejo. Este sentimiento hace que tenga ganas de comerme el mundo.

Me acerqué al pequeño río, y me agaché para echarme un poco de esa agua cristalina sobre mi cara; estaba helada, pero me gusta. Seguí echándome más, aquello me agradaba, sentir el frío en mi cara… Me quedé mirando fijamente mi rostro reflejado sobre el agua y vi una sombra de un chico, giré rápidamente la cabeza hacía atrás para ver quién era, pero detrás de mí no había nadie. Me froté los ojos. Debe de ser mis imaginaciones.

Estos últimos días me he sentido vigilada, es como si alguien o algo me estuviera persiguiendo todo el momento.

Intentaré no pensar en ello porque me volverá lunática. Ya está saliendo el sol, debe de ser casi las ocho, me iré a darme una ducha y luego iré al instituto.

-Mimi,¡ baja a desayunar cariño que llegarás tarde!

-¡Voy!

Me puse lo primero que pillé de mi armario, cogí la mochila y bajé al comedor. Olía a tortitas con chocolate negro fundido por encima, debo de aceptar que me gusta mucho los dulces. Tengo suerte de tener un padre que sepa cocinar tan bien.

Comí lo más rápido posible mis tortitas y me fui a lavarme los dientes. No tengo que llegar tarde hoy porque me toca Historia a primera hora y el profesor quita nota si alguno de nosotros entra después de él a la clase y yo no estoy para que me baje la nota después del último desastroso examen.

Legué justo a tiempo, el profesor Charles cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Ya estaban todos sentados en sus sitios correspondientes, yo procuré hacer lo mismo lo antes posible, me siento en la última fila de la clase junto a la ventana, es el mejor sitio para mí.

-Zzshhh, hey guapa, ¿Es verdad que vas a ir con Mark al baile?-Me susurró Dereck cuando me estaba dirigiendo a mi sitio, le miré pero no le contesté. Lo detesto, nunca me ha hablado antes y ahora me viene como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-¡Silencio!

Levanté la cabeza y … Había un chico nuevo en mi sitio, pero qué…

-Mmmm hola, creo que te has equivocado, este es mi sitio.- Ni se inmutó, nadie nos ha avisado de que iba a venir un alumno nuevo a nuestra clase y encime me quita el sitio. A lo mejor es sordo, lo intentaré otra vez.

-ejem…-Esta vez sí que me escuchó, giró su cabeza y se me quedó mirando fijamente con una rara expresión que no lograba entender. Era bastante atractivo, moreno, un metro y ochenta llevaba una manga corta con el frío que hacía supongo que para impresionar a las chicas.

Cuando me di cuenta toda la clase tenía los ojos puestos en nosotros. Él no decía nada y yo tampoco pero no me quitaba la vista de encima. Hasta que el profesor decidió romper el silencio.

-Que haces ahí parada Mimi, no tengo toda la clase para ti.

-Es que…

-Cógete una silla y siéntate.

Le hice caso aunque estaba media atontada, no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Me quedé en medio de la clase con la mochila y la silla, pero a dónde quiere que me vaya a sentar.

-Siéntate al lado de Allan.-Supongo que Allan es el nuevo.

-Pero solo hay una mesa y allí no cabemos los dos.

-Cabéis de sobra, no quedan mesas.

Vaya siempre me tiene que tocar a mí las cosas embarazosas. Contuve la respiración y me dispuse a caminar hacia él. Puse la silla a su lado. Colgué mi mochila detrás y le miré de reojo, ya no me estaba mirando, suspiré. ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me mire así?

-Buenos días, como ya veis tenemos un nuevo compañero, se llama Allan James Lowell y viene de Europa para más detalles en el recreo, por favor. Y ahora abrid por la página cincuenta y seis.

Vaya descripción más detallada, no es de extrañar venir de mi profesor Charles, en sus clases solo quiere oír hablar de Historia.

Giré ligeramente la cabeza, era realmente interesante. Sus ojos color miel intensos parecidos a los de Mark eran realmente intimidantes. Me pregunto con qué clase de grupo se juntará, con los populares, los pringados o los que pasan desapercibidos como yo.

No me dirigió ni una palabra en toda la clase y yo tampoco le dije nada, no soy de las que comienzan una conversación, así que…

Sonó el timbre, es la hora del almuerzo. Durante el recreo todas las chicas estaban hablando del nuevo, de lo guapo y atractivo que era, se ve que ha causado sensación. Es bueno porque así no hablarán de mí y Mark.

Me fui con mi almuerzo a la mesa donde estaban sentadas Sophie con Rose, Nicole y Deen. Tenía un sándwich de jamón york y queso que me había preparado mi padre.

-Habéis visto al nuevo de la clase, es guapísimo.- Para Sophie todos los chicos son guapos, pero esta vez creo que ha acertado de verdad.

-Interesante-Dijo rose, sacando de su mochila una manzana.

-Frío, su mirada es escalofriante- dijo Nicole.

-Realmente atractivo, es fuerte y aparenta ser un malote. ¿Será capaz de salvarme si me desmayo delante de él? Es mi príncipe azul…-Dijo Deen con una cara de enamorada.

-Vamos Deen no será para tanto…- Le despertó de su sueño Jack, sentándose al lado de ella. Deen dió un brinco del susto.

Jack está perdido por Deen y eso lo sabemos todos después de que en la Navidad pasada intentara darle un beso y Deen le devolvió con una bofetada que le dejó en el suelo, pero aun así no se da por vencido.

-¿Tu no dices nada Mimi? Me preguntó Sophie con una sonrisa pícara.

Estaba paranoica pensando en el momento que Allan se me quedó mirando en la clase de historia, me miraba como si me conociera y haya ocurrido algo entre nosotros. Que yo recuerde no le he visto nunca.

-Miel-

-¿Miel?-

-Sí, me…refiero a sus ojos color miel, son preciosos.- No supe decir nada más.

-Aaah! Sí, sus ojos…con solo mirarlo te quedas eclipsada por su encanto…-

-Tú qué vas a saber si estás al otro lado de la clase- Le atajó molesto Pierre con su bocadillo de metro y medio de largo; no sé cómo le puede caber esa cosa en la barriga, normal que esté tan gordo.

Miré de un lado a otro, no veía a Allan por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?


	4. Chapter 4

La siguiente clase era educación física, hoy nos toca béisbol. Se me había olvidado que hoy era la prueba. Es terrorífico parece que estemos preparándonos para alguna guerra o algo parecido. Cuando la pelota viene hacia mí de cara es lo peor, temo no poder darle y que me dé un golpe en la cabeza. Soy bastante torpe para estas cosa.

Mi profesor de este departamento se llama Fernando, es muy estricto con nosotros porque según dice él si seguimos a este paso no cobrará la jubilación porque nosotros nos habremos muerto antes que él. Puede que tenga razón, nadie sabemos lo que nos va a pasar en el futuro.

-¡Vamos, vamos, moved el culo! ¡ Mimi te toca enséñame de lo que eres capaz!

Esto se está poniendo que arde, el lanzador es Jack. No quiero coger el bate pero si no lo hago me suspenderá la evaluación. Desde aquí puedo ver a Mark animándome. Tengo miedo. Toda la clase está esperando que le dé con esa especie de palo al que lo llaman bate a la diminuta pelota blanca. Siento como si el bate se me va resbalar en cualquier momento del sudor que tenía en las manos, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, es la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, las otras veces no eran tan graves, no me sentía en sí ¿Pero qué me estaba pasando?.

Jack lanzó la pelota, todo pasó muy rápido; cerré les ojos y oí el golpe del choque de bate contra la pelota.

Abrí los ojos. Toda la clase incluso el profesor me estaban mirando boquiabiertos. La pelota había salido con tanta fuerza que traspasó el campo y rompió el cristal de la ventana de la sala de profesores. Fernando estaba fuera de sí y yo también.

-Director, yo no hice nada. Solo golpeé la pelota pero no sé cómo fue a parar tan lejos.

-Señorita Wang, esta vez, si no le he expulsado del instituto es porque usted es una alumna excelente y no suele hacer estas cosas, me extraña su actitud. Pero lo tendré cuenta; lo que está hecho está hecho.

-Pero yo no hice nada, solo…

-Ooh Sí, la pelota salió volando sola…Si, si.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, voy a comunicarle a su padre del hecho y hablaré con tus profesores para tomar una decisión.

Estaba frustrada, diga lo que diga no me va a creer.

Salí de la sala del director a fuera me esperaban un montón de curiosos, no sabía cómo taparme la cara. Empecé a correr hacía mi casa, no pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mis mofletes.

Subí a mi habitación antes de que mi padre sospechara de algo, tiré la mochila al suelo y me tumbé en mi cama. Me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo pude tirar una pelota tan lejos?¿De dónde vino esa fuerza?¿Esa pelota la tiré yo o alguien que estaba en el campo que se hizo pasar por mí?¿Quería alguien hacerme una mala jugada? Son demasiadas preguntas para ninguna respuesta. Sentía como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento..

No me atreví a contárselo a mi padre. Ya se encargará el director de ello. El cuerpo me ardía por dentro, fui a darme un baño de agua fría. Fue en vano, seguía quemándome era cómo un volcán en erupción dentro de mí. ¿Pero qué me está pasando?


	5. Chapter 5

Jack lanzó la pelota, todo pasó muy rápido; cerré les ojos y oí el golpe del choque de bate contra la pelota.

Abrí los ojos. Toda la clase incluso el profesor me estaban mirando boquiabiertos. La pelota había salido con tanta fuerza que traspasó el campo y rompió el cristal de la ventana de la sala de profesores. Fernando estaba fuera de sí y yo también.

-Director, yo no hice nada. Solo golpeé la pelota pero no sé cómo fue a parar tan lejos.

-Señorita Wang, esta vez, si no le he expulsado del instituto es porque usted es una alumna excelente y no suele hacer estas cosas, me extraña su actitud. Pero lo tendré cuenta; lo que está hecho está hecho.

-Pero yo no hice nada, solo…

-Ooh Sí, la pelota salió volando sola…Si, si.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, voy a comunicarle a su padre del hecho y hablaré con tus profesores para tomar una decisión.

Estaba frustrada, diga lo que diga no me va a creer.

Salí de la sala del director a fuera me esperaban un montón de curiosos, no sabía cómo taparme la cara. Empecé a correr hacía mi casa, no pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mis mofletes.

Subí a mi habitación antes de que mi padre sospechara de algo, tiré la mochila al suelo y me tumbé en mi cama. Me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo pude tirar una pelota tan lejos?¿De dónde vino esa fuerza?¿Esa pelota la tiré yo o alguien que estaba en el campo que se hizo pasar por mí?¿Quería alguien hacerme una mala jugada? Son demasiadas preguntas para ninguna respuesta. Sentía como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

No me atreví a contárselo a mi padre. Ya se encargará el director de ello.

El cuerpo me ardía por dentro, fui a darme un baño de agua fría. Fue en vano, seguía quemándome era cómo un volcán en erupción dentro de mí. ¿Pero qué me está pasando?

El agua de la bañera se evaporizó, por completo. Está claro que algo grande me está ocurriendo, pero no sé el qué. Que yo sepa no coincide con ninguna enfermedad que yo conozca, a lo mejor he cogido un virus todavía desconocido.

-Mimi, baja a merendar algo, llevas mucho tiempo en el baño ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, me estoy dando un baño .Ahora mismo bajo.

Bajé a comerme un puñado de moras negras y arándanos, cuando acabé sonó el timbre.

-¡Voy! Un minuto.- Contesté con la boca llena de frutos rojos.

Con tantas cosas se me había olvidado que quedé para salir con Mark. Subí corriendo para ponerme algo más presentable.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie pero ya es tarde, está en la puerta. Me puse lo primero que cogí del armario y fui a abrirle la puerta.

-Hola, creía que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Bueno… en verdad sí que me olvidé, jeje…

-Estás muy guapa.

- ¿En serio? Creía que te asustaría mi cara, me acabo de bañar y no me he peinado.

-Pues no se nota.

-¿Me estás diciendo que siempre voy así?

-No, no…lo que yo quiero decir es que así también estás guapa, o sea, siempre has sido guapa pero…-Parecía muy nervioso, me reí. Es bastante gracioso-Estás guapa aunque no queras serlo.

-Vaya, gracias. Eres el primer chico que me lo dice.

Me sentía mucho mejor, mi cuerpo ya no me ardía pero tampoco sentía el frío. Era la temperatura perfecta, bueno para mí porque Mark llevaba un anorak de esos que utiliza mi padre para ir a la nieve.

-¿Subimos al coche?

Miré hacía donde estaba señalando, había traído su descapotable. ¿Pero no me iba a llevar a su casa del lago? No creo que utilice su descapotable para cruzar el bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, cuando lleguemos lo verás, venga vamos. –Ya había bajado los escalones del pota.-Cógete una chaqueta hace mucho frío aquí fuera, te vas a resfriar. Te espero en el coche.

-Sí, frío…-Llevo una hora y media que desconozco lo que es el frío.

-Dime ¿de dónde sacaste hoy en béisbol tanta fuerza para que la pelota parase a la otra punta del instituto?

-Mmmm…Me dió un subidón de adrenalina. Tenía mucha tensión y quería fastidiar al profesor.

No sabía que chorrada podía inventarme más, sé que no debo mentir y nunca lo he hecho pero esta vez es inevitable. Sabía que me lo iba a preguntar, es obvio, si no hay otro tema que hablar en el instituto.

-Fue impresionante, no sabía esa parte escondida de ti, es como si hubieras descargado el odio, la rabia y todo lo malo acumulado de ti en esa pelota.

-Sí, fue algo parecido.

-¿Qué dijo el director?¿No te expulsará, verdad?

-No, lo sé. Dijo que hablaría con mi padre y tomaría una decisión con los otros profesores.

No tengo ni la menor idea de a dónde me quiere llevar, lo único que quiero es que pase rápido.

De repente mi cuerpo empezó a arder otra vez. Sentía cómo me subía el calor desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Cada iba a más. Hice lo que pude para aguantar la angustia. Mark empezó a sospechar.

-Mmi ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

-¿Puedes parar un momento? Creo que me estoy mareando, no estoy acostumbrada ir en coche tanto tiempo. Déjame tomar un poco el aire, por favor.

-Claro…

Inclinó el coche en medio de la acera y yo salí, me quité la chaqueta y el jersey, quedándome en manga corta-

Mark me miró extrañado.

-¿Tienes calor? Yo me estoy muriendo de frío.

-Eee... Sí, tu coche me causa claustrofobia.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-No es tu culpa, no debí subir.

Fuera se estaba mucho mejor. No sé lo que me está pasando pero sea lo que sea es anormal. No puedo aguantar más esto, si me pasa en medio de la clase en un examen no sé lo que será de mí, dirían que estoy loca y si se lo cuento a…no, no puedo, mi padre se preocuparía mucho.

No puedo seguir más ahí con Mark, no tuve otro remedio.

-Voy a dar un paseo a ver si se me va la agonía, ahora mismo vuelvo.

-Te acompaño…

-No. Selo será un minuto, tú espérame aquí.

Lo siento Mark. Cuando le perdí de vista, eché a correr lo más rápido que pude, sentía que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Necesitaba liberar fuerza. Noté que podía corres tres veces más rápido de lo habitual. Mis piernas iban solas, no necesitada hacer esfuerzo alguno. Esto es maravilloso, me adentré en el bosque y fui esquivando los árboles, cada vez iba más rápido. Sentía el ruido que hacía las hojas por cada rincón que pasaba. Me sentía fuerte, muy fuerte. Parecía que cuanto más energía liberaba menos calor sentía.

No sé lo que me está pasando pero sea lo que sea es maravilloso, lo malo es que no lo puedo compartir con nadie.

Me paré delante de un robusto árbol, quería intentar algo. Puse mis dos manos sobre el tronco y empecé a empujar, el árbol se movió, oía mi propia respiración. Es increíble, empujé hasta derribar el árbol. Me quedé enfrente del árbol medio atontada, estaba dudando si era real lo que acababa de hacer. En mi mente solo había preguntas sin respuestas. Quizás me haya convertido en un monstruo, de repente sentí miedo, miedo de no saber lo que me podría pasar porque no tengo ni idea de qué soy.

Alguien estaba vigilándome otra vez, esta vez era real, podía escuchar sus pasos perfectamente.

-¿Quién está ahí?

No me contestó nadie, pero sé que no son ilusiones mías y alguien me ha estado vigilando estos últimos días. Me encargaré de eso más tarde. Está anocheciendo, tengo que volver a casa, mi padre estará preocupado por mí.

-¿Papá? Ya estoy aquí.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-He salido al cine con Mark.-Es la primera vez que le miento a mi padre y me siento fatal pero no tengo otra opción.

-Podías dejarme una nota al menos, he estado muy preocupado.

-Lo sé…lo siento papá. Se me olvidó.

Suspiró, eso significaba que me perdonaba, son ya dieciocho años de experiencia.

-Ha llamado el director.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Es la primera vez que no me llama para felicitarte. Dice que has roto el cristal de la ventana de la sala de profesores con la pelota de béisbol. ¿Va en serio? Cuando me lo dijo no le creía y le dije que se debe de haber equivocado.

-jeje…He sido yo papá. Tu hija tampoco es una santa.

-Pues para mí sí que lo eres, bueno, eras.

-Fue sin querer, yo no quería dirigir la pelota hacia allí…pero ya sabes, soy muy torpe en estas cosas.

-En fin, ya le he dicho que te dé una oportunidad.

-¿Y han aceptado?

-Si…

-Como te quiero papá.-Le abracé y di un beso en la mejilla. Me sentía feliz, muy feliz.

Me terminé rápidamente la cena, quería tumbarme en mi cama y reflexionar sobre este eterno, raro y hermoso día.

-¿No quieres postre? En la nevera queda aún moras y arándanos.

-No papá, me subo. Quiero levantarme pronto mañana.

Me miró con los ojos en blanco.


	6. Chapter 6

El timbre sonó en punto, cogí la mochila y fui rápidamente a la biblioteca quería investigar, esta vez no era por un trabajo de historia o ciencias naturales sino era por mí. Quería saber lo que me estaba ocurriendo, buscar si había alguna enfermedad que encajara con mis síntomas o simplemente saber de alguna forma si es normal lo que me está ocurriendo o me estoy convirtiendo en una especie de monstruo.

Busqué en Criaturas de la Mitología pero no encajaba en ninguna parte, si digo que soy una loba no me hace efecto la luna llena y si digo que me estoy convirtiendo en una vampira no siento ganas de chuparle la sangre a nadie. Hace días que no hablo con Mark, sé que me está buscando para darle una explicación, cuando le veo desde lejos tomo otro camino para esquivarle y procuro andar con mucho cuidado por los pasillos para no toparme con él. Desde el día que le dejé plantado a Mark no volví a sentir más esos ardores dentro de mí y he notado que mi fuerza está aumentando día a día, mi velocidad al correr ya supera los 120 km por hora, todas las tardes salgo a correr al bosque Caralle para comprobar mi fuerza y mi velocidad porque muchas veces pienso que aún no me he despertado del sueño.

-Señorita, ¿Ya ha acabado? Vamos a cerrar.

-Si ya voy, denme un minuto, por favor.

-Dese prisa.

Aún me quedaba tres libros por investigar, me los metí en la mochila sin que el bibliotecario se enterara, no tengo tarjeta de lectura porque no suelo coger prestados los libros de la biblioteca, venía aquí a hacer deberes y un poco más, se los devolveré cuando los haya leído.

Me dispuse a caminar hacía mi casa, estas últimas dos semanas he tenido mucho cuidado con la fuerza que hago las cosas para evitar movimientos bruscos indeseados, todo ha ido perfectamente salvo el día que el profesor del laboratorio nos mandó a mezclar dos líquidos en una botella de cristal, agité con "tanta fuerza" que la botella se rompió y se hizo en mil pedazos en la mitad de la clase.

Giré la cabeza de un lado para otro, observé que no había gente, me aseguré de que no me pueda ver nadie y empecé a correr a mi manera. Llegué a casa en menos de dos minutos, esto es genial me puedo ahorrar media hora pero no lo suelo hacer porque me arriesgo a que me vea alguien aunque a esa velocidad no creo que me vayan a reconocer.

Me encontré con Mark en la puerta de mi casa esperándome, mientras me acercaba hacia él intentaba inventarme una explicación para lo del otro día. Es normal que me busque, le dejé plantado en medio de la nada sin darle ninguna explicación, es más le engañé. Si una cosa he aprendido en el colegio es que hay que disculparse cuando has hecho mal hacia los demás sea queriendo o sin querer. Esta vez yo he tenido la culpa, me disculparé y le daré una "explicación digna" aunque no sea la verdadera.

-Hola Mark… no me digas nada…sé que te debo una explicación.- Me miró con mala cara, parecía bastante enfadado.- La razón por la que me fui el otro día es…es…mi padre, sí, mi padre se calló por las escaleras y me llamó porque se había torcido el tobillo y no podía levantarse. Por lo que tuve que regresar a casa urgentemente, no tuve tiempo para decírtelo, estaba muy asustada y… lo siento otra vez. Yo no quería dejarte plantado en medio de la calle fue inesperado.

-¿Y era más rápido volver caminando a que te llevara en mi coche?

-Tenía miedo, en mi cabeza giraba mil cosas y lo único que se me ocurrió fue echar a correr lo más rápido que pude…

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando todos los días? Si no vengo a buscarte seguro que ni te acuerdas de mí.

-La verdad es que ya me había olvidado de ti, pero de camino a casa me paré a observar una ardilla y sus ojos color miel me llevó a pensar en ti.

-Eres un poco rara.

-¿Solo un poco?

Sonrió, parecía menos tenso, ya había olvidado casi por completo el enfado.

-Entonces ¿Me perdonas?

-No tengo otra opción, pero me debes una.

-Dime. ¿Quieres que te haga los deberes durante un mes?

No parecía muy con convencido. Si es un sacrificio para mí, alguien que detesta tanto hacer deberes como los gatos al agua. Bueno…

-¿Tres meses?

-Vale cinco meses, es lo máximo no me pidas más porque me suicidaré.

-No. Quiero que vengas al baile conmigo.

The last november es un baile organizado por el instituto, cae en el último día de noviembre. Es una tradición desde hace un siglo, está claro que mi instituto es uno de los más viejos de Canadá, en este baile se celebra en el Gran Prado de Dawson West a la luz de la luna llena, es realmente romántico. Todos se visten de alta costura, las chicas compiten y sacan lo mejor de ellas. Ellos van de etiqueta y ellas con elegantes vestidos que marcan sus perfectas siluetas, parecen creadas para alguna especie de semidiosa. Antiguamente los chicos aprovechaban esta fiesta para conocer a su chica, si le había echado el vistazo a alguna de ellas le pedía la mano para bailar sobre la hierba fresca, y si la chica aceptaba después del baile se convertirían en pareja, ahora se ido perdiendo el romanticismo, la gente llega al baile ya emparejados toman un par de copas, los que quieren bailar dan unos pasos y los que no, se emborrachan hasta no saber su propia identidad, pocos llegan a su casa, la mayoría duerme en el prado. Es penoso, me gustaría volver en el tiempo, creo que encajaría mucho mejor cuatrocientos años atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

-Bueno, si no me contestas es que sí.

-Mark yo…

-Me la debes, tu misma lo has dicho.

-Pero…Uff. Vale, espero que no dure mucho la noche.

Saltó y dio media vuelta en el aire, nunca le había visto tan contento.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí !

-¿Tanto significa tanto la fiesta para ti?

-No.

Se acercó hacia mí y me cogió d las manos lentamente, estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Lo que de verdad tiene sentido es que la chica a la que amas te acompañe.

Cada vez se acercaba más, podía sentir su respiración. Si tenía intención de besarme esta sería mi primer beso, yo no quiero que sea él el que me bese. Las personas se basan cuando se aman el uno al otro y en este momento yo no siento nada por la persona que está enfrente de mí. Es demasiado tarde sus labios estaban a la altura de mi nariz…

-Hola chicos, bonito día ¿no?- Dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta de par en par. Mark se apartó rápidamente. Parecía haberse ruborizado.

-Hola, hola señor Wang… verás yo…yo…solo quería hablar con su hija…en fin ya me iba. Nos vemos Mimi.

-Claro, nos vemos. Adiós.

Se alejó a toda prisa. Mi padre siempre aparece en el momento más oportuno, no le puedo estar más agradecido. Entré en casa. Me quité el anorak y la bufanda. Dentro se estaba mucho mejor, aunque últimamente ya no sé qué es el frío, en la clase me abrigo más para disimular porque no creo que sea muy adecuado vestirme con manga corta y minifalda con una temperatura de diez bajo cero. Estas últimas semanas las temperaturas de Dawson West han descendido más que en otros años, bueno no tengo que quejarme, la mitad parte del país está cubierto de nieve, además me siento genial, no puedo estar más feliz, adoro mis tardes a solas en lo alto de la montaña del este en el bosque viendo el atardecer.

-Mimi, mira…oye hija sabes que tu…soy tu padre y sabes que como padre tengo que cuidar de ti, no es que quiera cotillear tu vida privada pero lo de antes…

-Papá, eres el mejor- Le di un beso en la mejilla, cogí dos manzanas y salté por la ventana baja de la cocina.

-¡Pero hija, aún no he acabado de hablar! Ays, ojalá estuviera aquí tu madre para ver lo grande y preciosa que estás…

Empecé a correr cada vez más rápido, más y más y más, ya no sentía mis piernas en el suelo, salté una roca de gran dimensión.

-¡Yuju!¡ Estoy voolaandoo!

En menos de dos segundos estaba en lo más alto, podía ver todo Dawson. Es difícil adivinar el destino de alguien, jamás pensé que todo Dawson pararía a mis pies.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Qué tal? ¿Me queda bien? Es precioso ¿verdad?, desde que lo vi supe que era mío, aunque me aprieta un poco la parte de arriba.

-No, no así no señorita que me vas a romper el vestido, la parte de arriba es ajustable solo tienes que estiras de aquí… a ver y enlazar por aquí.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias.

Nos queda menos de un día para el baile, todas las chicas están locas de entusiasmo, llevan probándose vestidos desde hace un mes y yo aún no sé qué ponerme, Mark me envió a mi casa un vestido de alta costura de un famoso diseñador de París cuyo nombre no me acuerdo pero lo consideré inapropiado para la ocasión, tenía aberturas y transparencias por todas partes, de color negro y tela de seda. Más de uno pensaría que salgo de un club de alterne o algo parecido, lo peor fue que mi padre me pilló probándomelo, al pobre casi le da un ataque.

-¿Crees que me queda mejor con estos pendientes o este collar? Es que no quiero cargar tanto sabes, creo que a Pierre le gustará más si voy con tacones ¿ Mimi?¡¿Mimi?!

-¿Eh?, perdona no te estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te veo muy pensativa.

-Estaba pensando en qué ponerme.

-Pues sentada no se te va a ocurrir gran cosa, mueve el culo que están a punto de cerrar.

-Si…

Eché un vistazo por encima. Los había de diferentes cortes y acabados, era un sinfín de colores para las más atrevidas había un vestido totalmente trasparente y para la que quiere algo más discreto incluso tenían traje de pantalón y chaqueta tipo a los años ochenta. Me fijé concretamente en uno granate que había en el maniquí dentro de la vitrina, era realmente elegante, destacaba entre todos los demás, me acerqué para verlo mejor. Estaba anclada con cadenas de hierro por lo que supuse que era muy caro. Tenía un escote bastante exagerado, siguiendo de una caída en vuelo de varias capas de seda de un tono más claro, una cinta de color rosa pálido bordado de oro rodeaba la cintura. Sobre los guantes de color marfil se dibujaba una pequeña flor de rubíes y perlas blancas, era precioso, brillaba bajo los focos, me quedé eclipsada por su belleza, era un vestido para una verdadera princesa.

- Es precioso ¿verdad? Si llevas este vestido al baile seguro que destacas. Ven vamos a preguntarle lo que cuesta.

-No Shopie, debe de costar mucho no está a nuestro alcance.

-Solo por curiosidad.

Se acercó a la dependienta que nos estaban mirando con mala cara, supongo que tendrán ganas de irse a casa, somos las últimas clientas del día.

-¿Perdone, puede decirme el precio de ese vestido por favor?

-Está vendido. Pero de todos modos no tenía precio estaba en una subasta, alcanzó unos números muy altos había bastante demanda.

-¿Es especial ese vestido? O sea por qué tiene un precio tan alto, yo no le veo nada fuera de lo normal.

-Sí, este vestido tiene un siglo de historia. Su estructura, su corte y su elegancia es lo que le hace especial porque en esa época no existían vestidos de este tipo. Míralo es como si lo hubieran diseñado ahora, muchos son los diseñadores que lo han intentado adquirir pero créeme, no es fácil. Su rareza es lo que le hace especial y única en este mundo. Se desconoce el diseñador de la pieza pero se rumorea por ahí que es una mujer. Si os fijáis en el borde interior de la manga de los guantes se lee los iniciales.

Busqué el borde y agucé mis ojos para ver las pequeñísimas dos letras que estaban bordeadas de color granate en interior de los guantes: C.D.

-¿C.D? ¿No será el cd de escuchar? Quizás la persona que lo creó le gustaba mucho la música.

La dependienta me miró como preguntándome ¿tu amiga está bien de la cabeza? A veces Shopie puede parecer una auténtica lunática, pero yo estaba muy interesada en el vestido, parece increíble que tenga tantos años, ¿Y por qué un vestido de tanto valor iba a parar en una tienda de vestidos de segunda mano de Dawson West?

-¿Y cómo es que una pieza tan valorada en el mundo de la moda ha ido a parar en una tienda de vestidos de segunda mano? Es decir ¿no tenéis miedo de que os lo roben? Debe de costar una fortuna.

-Tú no sabes nada niña, a veces el lugar más peligroso es el más seguro.- Me miró con sus ojos escalofriantes fijamente, yo le devolví la mirada y ahora que me fijo, la dependienta llevaba todo el cuerpo tatuado sobre su piel blanca como la nieve, un pelo rojo chillón con mechas negras .Bajo la luz de las lámparas representaba una escena aterradora. Tenía pinta de haber salido de una cueva después de cincuenta años. No sé qué quiere decirme con eso pero será mejor que nos vallamos, el cielo está completamente negro y ya no se ve a nadie por la calle.

-Bueno supongo que tendrán gana de cerrar, será mejor que nos vayamos. Lo siento por las molestias y gracias.

Sentí un alivio al estar fuera.


End file.
